vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Soka
Soka is a Chaos Devil and daughter of Daiyo. She was sent to the material plane to watch over her siblings Toku, Kin, and Sadie who were being given missions by their father. She has since been tasked with taking care of and guarding Persephone. Her sins are of Pride, Lust, and Sloth and unlike her siblings was created rather than born. They are played by Oblivious. Lore Soka was created as an experiment by her father Daiyo to create the perfect devil with the sins of him and his wife, those being Pride and Lust. Unexpectedly a third sin was created within her that of Sloth. Soka was promised that she would one day ascend to the throne by her mother being prepared as the next heir to the Levious family. After the death of Daiyo’s wife, this promise was forgotten and Daiyo threw Soka into The Kennels with the rest of her siblings to fight and survive to prove their worth. Being abandoned, Soka harbored hatred for her father, hoping to get the chance to prove him and her siblings wrong, that she was not a failure of an experiment but truly a ruler. History/Biography Free Again Soka is freed from the Kennels shortly after her siblings Kin, Toku, and Sadie were freed. She is prompted by Daiyo to keep an eye on these three siblings to act as their handler until their tasks are complete. Not exactly thrilled about babysitting but fearful of being sent back Soka agrees to do so. While keeping an eye on her siblings Soka ends up attending the Purple Lotus as this seemed to be the place where her siblings would go to search for information. Here Soka met Smaller and Mhai who assisted in teaching her about the material plane and the technology that it held within it. Smaller also assists Soka by providing her a cellphone and money to help her get a start in this new world. Soka uses this money to buy her own apartment in Zaphira City seeing the city as a hunting ground for contracts. Praying upon the many homeless, hopeless, and stupid people within the city. Caring for the Enemy During one of her hunts Soka is found by her sister Mari. Soka doesn’t mind Mari’s presence as she doesn’t interfere with her contract making. However Daiyo appears ruining one of Soka’s contracts and tossing her through a portal back to his castle. Here Daiyo informs Soka that she will now be the person to take care of Persephone in the material plain in his stead. Shortly after due to Persephone’s attachment to Soka, the devil was told by Daiyo that she would face Persephone one day as a test for Persephone. Still acting as caretaker Soka seeks out a teacher of shadow magic for Persephone, under Daiyo’s orders of course. Soka was able to bring her father the shadow dragon Smaller who would agree to train Persephone in her shadow magic. Smaller as a person who tries to maintain balance also states that he will train Soka in combating shadow magic in order to give her a fair chance in her niece once the day they must face each other comes to pass. Rescuing a Twirp Near the end of April 2019 Soka and the other Chaos Children are summoned back to Daiyo’s castle. Here they are given the task to go to the Kennels in order to retrieve their sibling Konton who had passed within the material plane, with his death he would revive in his home in the Kennels. Soka goes with the sibling to retrieve him but sticks to Persephone in order to guard her from the hell beasts roaming the Kennels. The group is eventually able to grab Konton as well as his “significant others” Mhai and Sky who came to help him. Returning to the entrance to Daiyo’s castle they are greeted by Gormundr who in madness was in search of devils to fight. Soka agrees to lead him to her father letting him enter alongside them. Gormundr attacks Daiyo and his children then proceed to fight back in their father's defense. Eventually Soka and the others are ordered to leave as Lilith and Daiyo decide to handle him themselves. Secrets Revealed Later on with Soka wandering the streets of Zaphira City with Persephone they encounter the chaos child Kin. He states that he doesn't want to fight and takes them to what is assumed to be the Abyss. An unknown shadowy entity takes over Kin’s body and speaks to them stating that they struck a deal with Daiyo that benefits both of them though it is a strained relationship with the other battling for control. He states that Soka was created just like Soka’s mother and implies that she was created as a replacement for her mother in the case she had died. Confronted with this the demon makes Soka and Persephone fight with Soka beating out her niece easily enough. They are sent back, and Soka goes to confront her father, however revealing what she knows Daiyo does not reply kindly choking her and warning her to never say such a thing again. Personality Soka plays very much into her sins of Pride and Sloth seeing others as underneath her or as idiots. She doesn’t really trust anyone being a sociopath, though she has been seen acting motherly towards her niece Persephone. She is easily irritated by others often getting annoyed or flat out hostile towards them. Family Soka’s father is Daiyo who she does not like after feeling betrayed by him. Her siblings are the Chaos Children who include Konton, Sadie, Mari, and others. Soka is the caretaker of Persepone her niece from Sethia. Powers & Abilities *Spectral Spear - Soka wields a spectral spear that she summons at will as her main form of attack. She controls the spear through levitating it with magic not holding it in her hands. *Pog a Laser - Soka after learning about technology in the material plane wields a laser gun that she uses as her main weapon to replace her spear and not expend her mana. *Wards - Soka knows a few warding spells, the two known being of protection and pain that she has given to her siblings. *Magic Efficiency - Soka is gifted in Compulsion and Enchantment magic. Trivia *On Soka’s first night at The Purple Lotus she met RibbonHeart who she instantly took a liking to and hearing of her origins from an Amazon box she got the idea to purchase her own army of RibbonHearts. *Soka is called a goddess by Persephone and Mari because of a joke between them calling each other Queens. *While Soka has the sin of lust she does not follow the normal path of lust being lewd but instead of enjoying the company of others. Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/obliviousvr *Twitter: https://twitter.com/obliviousvr Gallery Soka 2.PNG|Soka in her original clothing. Soka VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-09_20-54-55.722.png Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Oblivious's Characters